Underneath
by vbfb1
Summary: Bella and Edward are co-workers at an accounting firm, though, both appear to be normal boring accountants; it is what lays underneath that reveals their true identities. Contribution to the Etchenedininkfest


A/N:Okay so I am finally posting this. This is my contribution to the etchedininkfest(dot)com. I hope you like Tattward and Piercedella. Inspirations can be found on my blog plainjanebydaydommebynight(dot)blogspot(dot)com(dot)au

Enjoy

* * *

As the clock ticked over to five o'clock, Bella was happy to see another work week over. Putting aside the profit and loss she was working on, she grabbed her purse and prepared to head home. As always, she watched as everyone left, but her eyes were intently fixed onto one co-worker in particular. Edward Cullen. Edward was one of the most gorgeous specimens of man she had ever seen, but he was so quiet and always kept to himself. She often wished that she had the courage to ask him out, but she knew someone as reserved as him wouldn't be interested in a wild child like her. Bella may have dressed in demure button down shirts and long skirts as was appropriate for the office, but underneath, there was far more to Bella than anyone knew. Resigned again to that fact that there was no point wishing for something that was never going to happen, she headed home to get ready for a night on the town with her best friends.

Edward couldn't help but notice the resigned look on Bella's beautiful face as she headed home. He had been admiring his lovely co-worker from afar for months. As always, he wished he had the courage to ask her out, but he didn't. He knew that a good girl like Bella would never be interested in someone like him.

When he arrived home, Edward happily shed his suit and tie in favour of a wife beater and his favourite button fly jeans. The girls always went wild when he dressed like that, and he had to admit that he didn't mind the attention. He quickly made something to eat and then headed out to meet the guys to get ready for the evening's gig.

When Edward wasn't crunching numbers as an accountant at Volturi & Co, he was the leader singer of Breaking Dawn, a band he formed with his two best mates, Jasper and Emmett.

They were a rock/punk band who'd had a little success playing the occasional gig when they could get one. When they were offered an opportunity to play a regular Friday night gig at Eclipse, a bar down town, they jumped at the chance, hoping that maybe it was the first stepping-stone to bigger things.

Though Edward loved numbers and enjoyed his work at Volturi, music had always been his first love and something he hoped he might make a career of one day.

Walking into the apartment she shared with her best friends, Alice and Rose, Bella eagerly kicked off her heels and started to shed her work clothes. Though they were entirely appropriate for the environment she worked in, she couldn't help but feel stifled in them.

"Geez, Bella. Couldn't you wait until you are in your room." Alice's voice rang out from the living room.

"Sorry," Bella replied, stopping in her tracks. "I'm just eager to get something sexy on and go out to party." After a long week at work, Bella desperately needed to let loose.

"Well that's good 'cause that new band Rose was telling us about is playing at Eclipse tonight. You up for it?"

Eclipse was the bar that Rose worked at. She always made sure to let Bella and Alice know when it was a good night to come by and hang out. By good night she meant one where she would be able to sneak them free drinks.

"Hell yeah. I am most definitely up for it."

"Great! I told Rose we'd be there by eight."

Looking at the clock, Bella was happy to see it was only six-thirty, which meant she had plenty of time to get ready.

After a nice long shower in which she cleaned and shaved every part of her body, Bella walked into her closet and started searching for an outfit for the evening.

Hoping that she'd be able to break her recent dry spell, Bella picked out her skinniest low-rise jeans and one of her favourite three-quarter sleeve midriff tops. Alice had found the tops that allowed her to show off her corsets. She had been so excited that she bought one in each of the five colours they came in.

She decided she was in the mood for blue. Grabbing the bra, panties, and ribbon that matched the shirt, Bella proceeded to get dressed.

Once she was dressed and had her corsets laced up, she took one last look in the mirror. She looked damn sexy even if she did say so herself.

"Damn," Alice said, adding a whistle for effect. "If you don't pick up dressed like that, it ain't ever going to happen."

"Why thanks for the vote of confidence. Now, can we please get out of here? I need to get my drink on."

Without any further argument from Alice, they were on their way.

Edward was watching the crowd build as the guys did a sound check. He was not expecting just how many people there were streaming in. They did have a small band of groupies that followed them to every gig religiously, but there were way more people than that.

As always, Lauren and Jessica were front and centre in the first row. He couldn't help but cringe whenever he saw them there. It shamed him to even think it, but he'd already taken a ride on the skank train. It was not something he ever wished to didn't stop them from showing up at every gig, trying to find a way to get him to sleep with them. He wanted to tell them that their efforts were wasted because he only had eyes for one woman, even if he didn't have a hope in hell of ever being with her. He knew it wouldn't make an ounce of difference either way.

Once sound check was complete, they headed to the bar to get a drink as they still had thirty minutes until they needed to take the stage. A few bourbons before they started always seemed to help.

"Hey, Rosie," Emmett said to the blonde chick behind the bar.

"What can I get you guys?"

"Three bourbon on the rocks, thanks," Emmett replied.

The bartender swiftly poured the three bourbons. As she sat them down in front of us, she gave Emmett a wink and said, "They're on the house."

"What the fuck, man? You tapping that?" Edward asked, wondering what Emmett had going on with the bartender.

"Not yet," Emmett replied with a lascivious smirk, "but I'm hoping tonight is the night."

Edward couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Although, he'd never been one to be without a sexy body to warm his bed, it had been a while. By his own standards, it had been far too long.

After all three of them downed their second drink, they headed back to the stage. It was time to get the party started.

As Bella downed her third vodka and Red-Bull, the pleasant buzz she always felt when drinking was just starting to set in.

"You should probably ease up a little," Rose said as she placed a glass of water down in front of her.

"What for?" Bella whined. "I'm a grown woman. If I want to get totalled, that's my business."

"Well, if you do," Rose replied, "you're going to miss the tattooed sex god that fronts the band, and believe you me, he is a whole lot of yummy wrapped up in a side of come fuck me now."

The moment Rose mentioned tattoos, Bella was a goner. Just the thought of a guy covered in them made her throb between the legs. Moreover, he was the leader signer in a band. Bella was immediately thankful she'd gone with the sex goddess look for the evening. Because Bella had a feeling, she was going to get lucky and she couldn't wait.

After downing the glass of water Rose gave her, Bella looked towards the stage to see if she could get a look at said sex god. Unfortunately, there was nothing to be seen. Disappointed, she turned back to Rose, asking for another drink.

Just as Rose put the drink down in front of Bella, the crowd started to scream. Instantly, she knew that the band had taken the stage.

Swivelling around in her seat, Bella's eyes fell on the most stunning example of male perfection she had ever seen. Though he had his back to the audience, Bella could still tell he was well built and the jeans he was wearing hugged what looked like an extremely firm ass. She could also see that he had full sleeves on each arm and the wife beater he was wearing revealed that he had at least one tattoo on his back.

Bella's hormones were in over drive, and her panties were soaked. She hadn't even seen the guy's face yet, and she was ready to jump up on stage and fuck him where he stood.

Bella knew her reaction was just as much to do with the fact that she hadn't had any in a while, as it was to do with how sexy he was. In an effort to calm herself down, she turned back to the bar and took another gulp of her drink.

"Good evening, everyone," a vaguely familiar sounding voice said as another round of screams erupted from the crowd. "We are Breaking Dawn. That is Emmett back there on the drums, Jasper's here on the bass and my name is Edward. Hope you enjoy the show." With that, the first riffs of a guitar rang out.

Bella's heart skipped a beat. Was she hallucinating or had she really had that much to drink already? As she slowly turned back to face the stage, Bella hoped that her mind wasn't playing a sick joke on her.

When her eyes landed on the stage, Bella was so shocked at what she saw she almost fell off her chair. There, centre stage, guitar in hand, looking sexy as fuck was Edward Cullen, the shy reserved accountant who barely spoke to anyone.

_Holy fuck! He has tattoos._

"What's wrong, Bella?" Alice asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's him."

"Him who?" Alice asked confused as to what her friend was mumbling about.

"Edward, it's him."

"Bella, you're not making any sense." Alice was exasperated with her best friend's cryptic words.

"Alice, you know that guy I told you about, the one who I work with and have a crush on."

"The shy accountant?" Alice asked, still not understanding what Bella was getting at.

Bella was frustrated that Alice wasn't understanding her. "It's him," she yelled as she pointed to the stage.

Alice looked to the stage then back at Bella. "Are you telling Mr. Sex-on-a-stick is the accountant you work with?"

Bella nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Holy fuck." Bella couldn't help but giggle as she wholeheartedly shared Alice's sentiment.

As the realisation took hold that the guy she'd been crushing on wasn't who she thought he was at all, Bella had the sudden urge to make her presence known.

Jumping up out of her seat, Bella started to push her way through the crowd. From behind her, she could've sworn she heard Alice yell out something about claiming her man. She needed to get to him, and she wasn't going to let a few people get in her way.

When she finally reached the stage, she looked up and could barely comprehend the beauty on stage before her. As she stood mesmerised by him, every word he sang seemed to light a fire inside her, and she knew right then that come hell or high water, she was going to have him.

As Edward strummed the last riff to Welcome to the Jungle, he took a quick look down at the crowd before him. What he saw nearly knocked him off his feet.

Standing right at the edge of the stage staring up at him was the most beautiful sexy-as-sin woman he had ever seen. He couldn't take his eyes off her. It was only when Jasper hit him in the shoulder did he remember where he was and what he was supposed to be doing.

Shaking himself out of his trance, Edward announced the next song and got on with the show.

For the rest of the set, Edward put all his effort into concentrating on the songs and not on the beauty at his feet. Try as he might though, his eyes seemed to drift back to her of their own accord. As he took in her splendour, he couldn't stop his dick from twitching when he noticed that she had piercings and a lot of them. He hoped that maybe she had a tattoo or two hidden under her minimal clothing. The more he looked at her face, the more he couldn't help the feeling that there was something eerily familiar about her. He just couldn't place where he knew her from.

Edward was thankful when the set finally ended. Without a second thought, he put his guitar in its rest and then jumped off the stage landing right next to the sexy woman.

"Hi," he said, suddenly feeling shy but giving her his best sexy smirk anyway.

"Hey," she replied with a giggle.

It was hard to hear as the DJ had just started up. Edward Leaned in and asked, "Do you want to get a drink?"

The beautiful woman just nodded her head.

Taking her hand, Edward practically dragged her to the bar.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked.

"Vodka Red-Bull."

After ordering the drinks, Edward turned to the beauty and let his curiosity get the better of him. "So, have we met before because you have a really familiar face?"

When the smile on her face turned into frown, he knew that he had most definitely said the wrong thing.

Bella could've sworn she felt her heart break in two as Edward asked her if they had met before. She had secretly always hoped that if Edward and she ever did go out on a date that her feelings for him would be reciprocated. Foolishly as he had been eye fucking her from the stage, she had let her imagination run away with fantasies of her and Edward together.

"You don't know who I am?" Bella asked.

She could see Edward waring with himself as to what to say. "I'm sorry, but I don't. I would like to think if I had met someone as sexy as you before that I would remember."

Bella knew that Edward was probably just trying to get himself out of the shit he was knee-deep in. However, it didn't stop her heart from skipping a beat at the thought of him thinking of her as sexy.

"Would you like a hint?" Bella asked, planning to tease him for a bit before revealing her identity.

"I would love one," Edward replied just as Rose placed their drinks down in front of them.

"There you go," Rose said, looking directly at Bella. "I made it just how you like it, Bella."

Bella scowled at Rose for ruining her fun and then looked at Edward. She could see the exact moment when he worked out who she was as the look of concentration turned into one of shock.

"Holy fuck!"

"That is exactly what I said when I saw you up on the stage." Bella chuckled.

"You have piercings," Edward stated.

"You have tattoos," Bella countered.

Edward laughed, and Bella couldn't help but join in. Their laughter was interrupted by Jasper tapping Edward on the shoulder and telling him that break was almost over. Bella couldn't wait to hear more of their music. They were actually really good, and if she was honest with herself, she knew she wanted more of the musical foreplay Edward had shared with her during the first set.

"Would you like to watch from backstage?" Edward asked.

Bella felt her heart skip a beat. She knew that getting to watch from backstage meant that he was telling all of the rest of the skanks to back off, and she was happy as could be.

"Let me just grab my friend, Alice," Bella replied. "I kind of abandoned her during the first set." Edward nodded his head in acceptance, and Bella quickly ran down to where she could see Alice spying at the end of the bar.

"Hey, Al, want to come watch the second set from backstage?"

"Fuck yeah! Maybe you can introduce me to the bassist. He's fucking hot."

Bella grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her over to where Edward and Jasper were waiting.

After a quick round of introductions, they headed for the stage.

As Edward led Bella towards the stage, he still couldn't get his head around the fact that the sexy minx and his demure accountant were one in the same. Every time he thought about what that meant, he got hard and had to stop his train of thought. The last thing he wanted to do was have to play the whole second set with a boner.

There was something about knowing that Bella was backstage watching that made Edward put a little extra into his performance. He knew the crowd could tell because they were a lot more vocal. Every so often, he would glance over his shoulder and catch Bella dancing or writhing probably would have been a more apt term. Of course, he would feel a stirring in his pants and would have to look away.

By the time they finished the second set, Edward was so wound up that he felt like he was going to spontaneously combust if he didn't get some relief.

After thanking the crowd, Edward packed away his guitar and then stormed off stage with a single purpose on his mind.

Edward had never felt as drawn to anyone as he did Bella, and after months of sexual deprivation, he was no longer going to be denied.

Without any hesitation what so ever, Edward picked Bella up and pinned her to the wall with his body. The heat of her against him was just fuel to his already raging firestorm of arousal. Needing more, he claimed her lips with his while thrusting his tongue into her fiercely, mimicking another part of his anatomy he wished was thrusting inside her.

When Bella wrapped her legs around him seemingly surrendering into him, Edward knew he would never be with anyone but her again.

If Bella had thought the first set was sexual foreplay, then the second set was the warm-up oral before the main event. Every single sound out of Edward's mouth was like another caress to her already over heated body. Of course, then there was the "I want to fuck you" looks he kept giving her over his shoulder. They were pure torture.

When the second set was finally over, Bella was ecstatic. She wasn't sure she could take much more foreplay before she just fucked him on the stage, audience be damned.

As he stalked towards her like a lion on the prowl, Bella's already soaked panties were flooded with yet another gush of arousal. She couldn't help the shriek of excitement that escaped her lips as he picked her up and pinned to her against the wall with his body.

Bella loved the feel of him against her all hot and hard. Bella had imagined more than once what Edward was packing in his pants. As she wrapped her legs around his waist and ground herself against him, what she could feel was far more than she had ever imagined.

"Oh fuck, so good!" Bella couldn't believe the things Edward was doing to her body, and they were still fully clothed.

It had been a long time since Bella had had a dry hump; it was definitely well before she had her piercings done. She just never knew that grinding with your clothes on could feel so good. Edward was playing her body like an expert, and she could feel the crescendo building.

Out of nowhere, Bella was suddenly a drift in a sea of ecstasy. Never could she remember an orgasm feeling so good. "Oh fuck, Edward!" Bella cried out unable to contain the pleasure he was creating.

When Bella opened her eyes, she was greeted with a very cocky set of green ones gazing back at her.

"You are so fucking gorgeous," Edward moaned sounding as if he was fairly close to his own climax.

Knowing that guys hated coming in their pants, Bella knew exactly what she needed to do. Swiftly, she dropped to her knees between Edward and the wall. As fast as she could, she undid his fly and wrapped her lips around his extremely engorged cock.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Edward couldn't believe that Bella was on her knees, his cock in her mouth.

Grinding against her while he'd had her pinned to the wall had felt amazing. It had been a long time since he'd had any non-self- administered sexual attention, and he had obviously forgotten how good it felt. As Bella fell apart in his arms, he knew that he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He was so lost in her pleasure that he hadn't even noticed how close he was to his own climax. He had been fully prepared to come in his pants like a teenager, but then she shocked him by pushing him away and dropping to the ground. There was no stopping things then. Once her sweet wet mouth was wrapped around him, he was a goner.

"So fucking sexy," Edward moaned. Bella returned his compliment by humming around him, which only seemed to hasten his descent into oblivion.

It wasn't as if Edward hadn't had a blowjob before, but Bella seemed to make him feel like a damn seventeen-year-old. He knew he wasn't going to last.

Then he felt it that familiar tightening, the one that signalled that everything would soon be over. He wanted so desperately to draw it out because the feeling of her mouth around him was unlike anything he had ever felt. He couldn't though, no matter what he tried to do to distract himself, he just couldn't get over the fact that demure Bella was the sexy beauty currently fucking him with her mouth.

Not able to fight the feeling any longer, Edward let go and just revelled in the feeling of pure unadulterated ecstasy that washed over him. He was so lost in the bliss he didn't even think to warn Bella what was about to happen. She didn't seem to care though, taking everything he gave without complaint.

As he came down from his high, Edward pulled Bella to her feet and kissed her senseless. The taste of him in her mouth was like the most erotic of elixir, and he could already feel a stirring down below.

"Are you two fucking done?" Jasper whined.

Edward had completely forgotten where they were, and he couldn't believe he had just let Bella blow him in front of his band mates.

"Fuck me," Bella moaned, obviously realising as he had that they'd had an audience.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered as he tucked himself back in his pants, hoping she would forgive him.

"I'm not," she replied. "Take me home, Edward. I'm not done with you yet."

_Holy Fuck!_

Not even caring what his band mates thought, Edward grabbed Bella's hand and headed for the exit.

"Night guys," he called out.

He didn't care about the chuckles he heard behind them, all he cared about was getting back to Bella's place and getting naked with her.

The look of excited anticipation on Edward's face when Bella told him to take her home was enough to let her know she had made the right choice. She couldn't help but share in his excitement as he all but dragged her out of the bar.

Once they were outside, Edward headed straight for the parking lot stopping, beside a silver Volvo.

Bella barely had time to contemplate what was happening before Edward had her pushed up against the car, his mouth devouring hers, as his hands ran up and down her sides.

"Oh God," she moaned. She loved the tugging feeling as his hands drifted over her corset piercings; it set her a flame like nothing else could. Bella's thoughts immediately turned to her other piercings, and she wanted so desperately to show them to him.

"Take me home, please!" she begged, desperate to get naked with Edward.

Edward shook his head and then pulled open the car door helping her inside.

Almost instantly, he was in the seat next to her turning the key in the ignition. Then they were on their way.

"Where to?"

Bella couldn't help but chuckle, realising Edward had no idea where she lived. She gave him instructions and silently squee'd with joy when he replied the he knew the area well because it wasn't far from his house.

They drove a little way in silence, the sexual tension heavy between them. Bella wanted nothing more than to put her hands on the bulge she could clearly see in his pants. She didn't though wanting, to make sure they arrived home in one piece.

"How many?" Edward asked breaking the silence.

Bella was pretty sure he was talking about her piercings. "Thirty-two," she replied.

"Holy fuck," Edward groaned as he reached down and not so discretely adjusted himself.

Bella couldn't stop her arousal from flooding in her panties. She loved that the tattooed rock god next to her was turned on by her piercings.

Bella turned the tables, asking him exactly what he had asked her.

"I don't know exactly but at least fifty."

Bella was so thankful when not seconds later they pulled up in front of her building. Faster than she thought possible, they were out of the car and inside her apartment.

The moment the door clicked shut, Edward had her pushed up against it, attacking her with a passion she had never experienced before.

"I need to see you naked now," he groaned in her ear.

"Ditto," she replied as they both frantically removed their clothes.

From the moment Bella had told Edward that she had thirty-two piercings, he had thought of nothing else but getting her naked so that he could inspect just exactly where they all were.

After she removed first her top then her bra, he couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips when he saw that she had double nipple piercings. His mouth watered at the sight, and as seemed to be the case of everything to do with Bella, his dick twitched.

The feast for his eyes wasn't over yet. After removing her shoes, Bella unzipped her jeans and slowly pushed them down to ankles, stepping out them with a surprising grace. That left her in only a sexy pair of blue panties. She was stunning and Edward cursed himself for all the times he was too chicken to make a move and ask his co-worker out.

"Your turn," Bella said.

Edward realised that he had gotten so caught up in watching her strip that he had stopped after he removed his shirt. Quick as he could he, removed his shoes and socks, then followed it with his jeans and boxers. He hoped by removing his underwear, it would entice Bella to remove hers because he had a distinct feeling there were some more piercings hiding under her panties.

When he looked up to see Bella's reaction to him, he was blown away by the look of pure animalistic lust that written all over her face.

Unable to stop himself, he wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly pumped back and forth. The motion brought forth the most delicious of sounds from Bella's lips and it did nothing but make his cock strain for more.

Before he even knew what was happening, Bella's body was flush with his, her tongue was tracing the outlines of his tattoos. Though he'd had girls kiss his tattoos before, never had he experienced anything like the attention she was currently lavishing on his decorated skin. It was like she was reaching into the very deepest parts of his soul and caressing them.

"Oh God," Edward groaned unable to keep quiet.

"I prefer Bella." She joked.

Edward chuckled then pulled her mouth to his, fucking her with his tongue. Never before had even the simplest of ministrations felt so good.

"Bed?" Edward begged as he pulled away.

Without words, she grabbed his hand and lead him towards what he hoped was going to be the best fuck of his life.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review and let me know what you think.

This is only part one so if you want to read more put me on alert as the is definitely going to be a second part.

vbfb1


End file.
